gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Garlandism
'Garlandism '''is a philosophical belief in which everything contradicts its self. It was developed by Jeremh Garlandh. Basically, Garlandism describes life and the universe as a never ending cycle of paradoxes and contradictions. Basic Beliefs In Garlandism, everything has a contradiction. For example: the world does not exist, but at the same time, it does; life is pointless, but also, it is very much meaningful. What side of the contradiction that is true is within the eyes of the beholder, and in which case there are infinite possibilities and answers to the never-ending enigma that is life. Below are the basic beliefs of Garlandism: #Nothing comes from Everything, yet Everything comes from Nothing. #The true answers to life are enshrouded in mystery, millions of miles ahead of us in the universe, yet they are standing clearly and obviously in front of us. #Imperialism and worldly conquest will bring much happiness, yet bring much sadness. #Man is Nothing, yet Man is Everything. #Internal conflict is the key to self-rejuvination, yet it is the key to self-destruction. #Man conquers All and Man conquers Man, yet Man conquers Nothing and Man conquers Man #Birth is Life; Life is Death; Death is Birth ''The Book of Jeremh The Book of Jeremh ''is a philosophical text written by Garlandism founder Jeremh Garlandh, outlining further beliefs of Garlandism. The opening (and most notable) passage goes as follows: ''"Turn off your mind relax and float down stream It is not dying, it is not dying Lay down all thoughts, surrender to the void, It is shining, it is shining. Yet you may see the meaning of within It is being, it is being Love is all and love is everyone It is knowing, it is knowing And ignorance and hate mourn the dead It is believing, it is believing But listen to the colour of your dreams It is not leaving, it is not leaving So play the game 'Existence' to the end Of the beginning, of the beginning" ''The Book of Davh'' The Book of Davh ''is another philosophical text, though it is less important than the ''Book of Jeremh, ''while also being more important. It was written by Garlandist devotee Davh Hookwrh. A passage goes as follows: ''"On a tiny little island Full of Garlandh romance They wear Garlandh sandals and contradictory pants Confused from head-to-toe Eve'ry day Blessed with the miracle of being insane Best-dressed posers in the U.K. Big Garlandh pleasure in a big Garlandh way Dun-nuh-nuh-dun-dun-nuh-nudh-hey" Garlian Within the Garlandist belief realm, followers have adapted their own language, dubbed "Garlian". It is an inflicted language, but fairly simple to learn. It uses the Phoenitic alphabet, much like English and other languages. However, it differs from most inflicted languages in that there are only two noun declensions, as opposed to three or more, and only three verb tenses, as opposed to ten or more... It is a rule that each word in Garlian ends in the letter "h". Common Sayings Hello (informal): Saleh Hello (formal): Egh Saluturh Goodbye (informal): Veheh Goodbye (formal): Grahdeieh Please / You're welcome: Peh Vaorh Thank you: Egh Greturh Do you follow Garlandism?: Udh teh Garlandherh rheglaturh? Yes: Derh No: Neyth Do you speak (Garlian/English)?: Udh teh (Garlianherh/Anglotaterh) loscateturh? Which way to the bathroom? Veorgh sekidh egesh latroieturh? When does the Garlandism prayer hour begin? Veanh hesirh Garlandherh receidirh serrh vasiteroh? Socialism: Sokialisieh Communism: Komminisieh Great Leader: Vasikielh Garlandieh Capitalist Swine: Kapitielh Kagistiegh Mallace Pallace: Mallah Gyorsgerkieh Islam: Islomaeh I am lost: Egh cogietiaeh sogh. Slow down please: Reigh. I only speak a little bit of Garlian: Egh soriegleih Garlianherh paukieteh loscateteh. It's a contradiction: Konstagietzeh veh sogieh. Nouns As mentioned above (but maybe didn't mention, I'm not sure), there are only two declensions of nouns in Garlian. These two declensions are based on gender. The first declension is female, while the second declension is male. There is no neuter declension. Garlian uses all of the basic fundamentals of nouns in an inflicted language (nominative, accusative, genitive, etc.), while also adding a unique, very complex form called "contradictive". Here is the first declension (female): Here is the second declension (male): Practices Some common practices of Garlandism include transcendental meditation, spiritual cleansing, and journies into one's soul to gain a better understanding of their view of life and acknowledgement. In Garlandism, it is accepted that the five Ideologies of Truth of the Universe - politics, arts, sciences, religions, and philosophies - should never coincide and intermix their practices. For all folowers of Garlandism, small meditation shrines called "Jerems" are set up in all Garlandist communities, and during meditation, a red robe called an "Iah" is worn around one's body. Whenever a new member joins the Garlandist Order, he/she must add an "h" on to the end of their first and last names. Four Pillars of Garlandism The Four Pillars of Garlandism are a set of guidelines established by founder Jeremh Garlandh to help the followers of Garlandism into achieving a perfect understanding of the universe. #To have a perfect Understanding of the Universe, one must first find Peace of Mind #To find Peace of Mind, one must first perfectly see both sides of every Contradiction #To perfectly see both sides of every Contradiction, one must first accept Life #To accept Life, one must first have a perfect Understanding of the Universe Followers *''Founder of the Garlandist Chapter'' Proktor Jeremh Garlandh *''Father of the Garlandist Chapter ''Elektor Davh Hookwrh *''Brother of the Garlandist Chapter ''Mentor Jakh Golwrekh *''Brother of the Garlandist Chapter ''Mentor Andrh Mallah *''Brother of the Garlandist Chapter ''Mentor Benjamh Macmrh *''Brother of the Garlandist Chapter ''Student Mateh Blasth *''Sister of the Garlandist Chapter ''Student Bobh Moonh (WARNING: also a Hermitist) *''Lowly of the Garlandist Chapter ''Jerem-tender Lawreh Dagh Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO